Mesmer Skin
} | name = Mesmer Skin | gameimage = MesmerSkin130xWhite.png | cardimage = MesmerSkinModx256.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Become enveloped in Sentient energy, which redirects damage and stuns all those who dare attack. Stunned enemies can be Enthralled at no energy cost. | strength = 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 (number of charges) | duration = 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 s (stun duration) | range = N/A | misc = 100% (reflected damage and status) 100% (Enthrall energy discount) 1 (ally buff charge) | info = *Revenant surrounds himself in a shroud of Sentient energy that reflects 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 incoming enemy attacks; attackers receive 100% of the reflected damage and Status Effects, while also becoming stunned for 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 seconds. Mesmer Skin lasts until all charges are used. **Number of reflect charges is affected by Ability Strength. **Stun duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Casting speed is affected by and . **Number of remaining charges is displayed on the ability icon. **Does not reflect damage dealt by status effects and objects created by enemies (e.g., Napalm flame patches) **Mesmer Skin converts knockdown from Shockwave MOA waves into a knockback. **Mesmer Skin reflects damage from Scorpion and Ancient hookshots, but does not block their knockdown and pull effects. *'Ability Synergy:' ** costs no energy to cast on an enemy stunned by Mesmer Skin. **While Mesmer Skin is active, restores 1''' charge per thrall that Revenant passes through, up to the full charge count. **While Mesmer Skin is active, allies such as Warframes and Companions that contact Reave's current will gain a Mesmer Skin buff with '''1 charge that lasts until used. *While active, any damage that bypasses Mesmer Skin, such as weapons that inflict self-damage, cannot decrease Revenant's health below 2, preventing him from dying. *Can be recast while active to apply a new instance. Previously unused Mesmer Skin charges are removed during recast. *Casting Mesmer Skin is a full body animation that interrupts grounded movement and other actions. *Revenant visually grows a cluster of Eidolon tendrils on his left shoulder, emits fumes from his body and a shroud of white mist around his torso while Mesmer Skin is active. Allies that gain Mesmer Skin also exhibit these visual effects on their body. *Eidolon tendrils and fumes color tinting are affected by Revenant's chosen Warframe energy color. | stance = | augment = | tips = *As long as there is at least one charge, Mesmer Skin can prevent most status procs caused by Explosive Barrels and Environmental Hazards. However, it will not mitigate the damage caused by them. **When taken damage, will go down until 2 health but will not die as long as there is one charge. *It is probably more beneficial to focus on Ability Strength, Ability Duration and Ability Range, rather than equipping Health and Shield mods on as Mesmer Skin provides high survivability. | max = | bugs = *Damage dealt by Nullifier Crewman with its null sphere intact does not use up Mesmer Skin charges. Damage is still mitigated completely. *The remaining charge counter on the ability icon can sometimes disappear while the ability is still active, most prominently observed after performing Transference back into the Warframe. *Charges can be modified into decimals, but the ability icon counter only displays whole numbers, including 0 which can be misleading. *Damage exceeding Revenant's total hitpoints can bypass Mesmer Skin to instantly kill Revenant while this ability still has charges remaining. *When using or , even though damage is fully nullified, if the damage exceeds Revenant's shield value, energy will still be granted. Likely related to the previous point, thus, attempting such a build still runs the risk of instant death if the value of a single damage instance is too high. }} See also * es:Piel hipnotizante Category:Revenant Category:Update 23